


Too Tired To Sleep

by coffeemuse



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuse/pseuds/coffeemuse
Summary: Chloe can't sleep.





	Too Tired To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writers block/lack of motivation to write lately, so this is just basically me trying to get past all of that. It's short and sweet and hopefully you guys like it. For whatever reason this just came to me and it's not exactly how I wanted it to go but.... *shrug*

It's hell feeling like this. Aching muscles, throbbing slits of skin, black and blue patches that pull every time you move. But, it's part of the job and neither one of them are going to let some scratches and bruises get in the way of their adrenaline rushes.  
  
It's nearly midnight when they pile into their cheap motel room. Backpacks fly across the room, shoes being kicked in every which of way. Tired sighs eventually fill the room as they both plop on the single bed, both of them lightly bouncing with a laugh as they land.  
  
The pain can wait for the morning.  
  
At around three, Nadine wakes suddenly. She isn't sure why, but she glides her hand over to the spot next to her to find it vacant. Maybe that's what woke her up; the warmth of Chloe's body was no longer keeping her safe.  
  
She struggles a minute, trying to get her eyes to stay open and for her body to cooperate with her brain, but eventually she sits up and pushes her hair out of her face looking for any trace of her partner.  
  
Groaning a little as the soreness in her legs radiates through her, she gets up and makes her way to the sliding glass door on the other side of the room. It leads out to a small slab of concrete with a single chair, and that's where she finds Chloe sitting. Alone in the dark with her head in her hands.  
  
Nadine hesitates before sliding the door open, but she eventually does and rests her body against the frame. Chloe doesn't even flinch. "Hey?"  
  
A muffled sound comes from her and Nadine huffs out a laugh. "You alright?"  
  
Chloe sits up sighing. "Yeah, love. Just can't sleep is all."  
  
"Anything you'd like to talk about?"  
  
Chloe shakes her head.  
  
"D'you mind if I sit with you then?"  
  
Chloe shifts her legs, uncrossing them and then crossing them again.  
  
"It's late and we have to be up soon. You should get some sleep. I'll be okay."  
  
Nadine pushes herself off the wall with her elbow and makes her way to Chloe. "You need to sleep too, Frazer. C'mon."  
  
"I don't want to keep you awake with my tossing and turning-"  
  
Nadine cuts her off by grabbing her arm and yanking her up lightly. " _Chloe_ ,"  
  
She blows a stream of air through her lips but complies with her partner.  
  
"Alright, alright. But I don't want to hear it in the morning that you didn't get enough sleep-"  
  
Nadine cuts her off again with a kiss.  
  
"Yep, okay. Coming."  
  


* * *

  
Once they finally make it back to bed, Nadine pulls Chloe close to her. Chloe throws an arm of Nadine's torso and slips a leg over her's.

"The offer still stands,"  
  
Chloe tilted her head up to look at her. "What?"

"If there's something you need to talk about, I'm right here."  
  
She leans up a bit and kisses Nadine on the chin. "I know. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime. Try to get some sleep, ja?"  
  
Chloe nestles further into Nadine, burying her face in her neck, sighing contently. Nadine lightly runs her fingers over the back of Chloe's arm, drawing soft comforting patterns. As soon as she feels the evened out breathing, Nadine closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep.


End file.
